


BAD BAD NOT GOOD

by shawnz0901



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:50:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawnz0901/pseuds/shawnz0901
Summary: *Rapper!Erik/Soul Singer!T'Challa*谁也不知道Erik $teven$ aka Erik K aka KILLMØNGER犹如恐怖分子的外表下掩藏着一颗想肏翻T'Challa的柔软心，除了T'Challa本人。





	BAD BAD NOT GOOD

*

一开始只让他跪着，全裸，或者拳击短裤被拽掉一半松松垮垮露出半个屁股，膝盖陷进地毯，就让他一只手伸下去给自己手活儿另一只手正消失屁股里，只能想象那些修长的骨节分明的手指在那个湿透的小洞里做些什么勾当以及它们现在被撑得有多开被捅得有多深。没错，有多么深，只要你想，你能捏开他的嘴喂满他你能摸到他喉咙那儿的鼓起感觉他的脸和你的裤裆在磨蹭，你他妈是故意的，yah，你他妈是故意的，因为你要在他脸上留着这味儿让所有人都能闻到他被你肏了嘴。只肏他的嘴就够你挨过一整天了吗孩子？当然不，他妈的永远不，你会把他从地上拖起来压进床垫肏进他该死的屁股这样你就能知道他刚才往里塞了几根手指，三根？四根？下次你要看着他把整只手都塞进去那样才能让他真正准备好迎接你惊人的大家伙直到那样他才能如饥似渴地把你全吃下去JEEEEEEEESUS——

 

Erik剧烈喘息着，更用力地往拳头里挺动着自己的同时把脑子当成PornHub网页慢速循环播放那些最猛烈最脏的幻想片段，枕套被他咬出一小片濡湿的深色但感谢上帝这画面没人能看到，感谢上帝早上这事儿并不会花上他太久的时间和想象力。床单在Erik手里攥紧猛地攥紧了，最后几下撸动榨出高潮的时候他实在没忍住冲出牙关的呻吟声只好把脸深深埋进枕头直到那张脸被精液射满的样子将他点燃。

 

过了好一会儿，直到呼吸平复，Erik慢吞吞地在床垫里翻了个身。意识和理智带领射精后的厌弃感为他叉掉了脑内PornHub，但非常不幸，总有那么张脸像视觉暂留一样挥之不去。

 

“Fuck you, T。”

 

Erik带着那些凉且黏糊糊的玩意儿咕哝着从床上滚下来，抽了张纸巾随便擦了擦手，然后走到咖啡桌前拉过一叠打着卷儿的草稿纸开始写字。

 

好吧，够了，不需要有人来提醒他他也知道这么做有多傻逼。想想看吧，他每天从十几英尺的大床上醒来，睁开眼第一件事是想着他堂哥的脸打飞机，并且还把事后感想记在他的moleskin小本本上，更别提此刻，现在，他还光着半拉屁股。你说这没啥？你确定？如果你知道这么干的人就是你手边那张活似纯种恐怖分子·吓退曼森·超凶的匪帮说唱专辑封面上的那位Erik $teven$ aka Erik K aka KILLMØNGER的话，你确定？

 

实际上连Erik自己也不太确定，不过他这会儿不太想思考这事儿。他低头默默过了一遍刚写下的乱七八糟春梦实录又改了两个韵脚，下意识盘算着某个beat能让它完美，直到他突然意识到自己这是干了什么狗屎，“操。”

 

有一点没被擦去的精液还沾在食指的刺青上。Erik皱了皱眉，随手在纸上把那玩意儿蹭掉了。

 

真恶。羞耻心让Erik终于提上了裤子，然后他瘫在那儿，开始抽昨晚剩下的那半截燃料。等他再也闻不见手上残留的精液味儿的时候，这个周六早上终于开始有一点不那么傻逼了。

 

不过很快Erik就不这么想了。因为Shuri的声音正穿透楼板和房门表示抗议就跟她在他房间里安了个针孔摄像头似的那么及时响起：

 

“嘿！你不能在家干那个！”

 

Erik无视。嘿你不能在家干这个，T’Challa说你也不能干那个，你再这样我就告诉T’Challa！嘿，好吧，你猜怎么着？T’Challa管得比他妈社会主义总统还宽呢。他的手机连震三下，全是Shuri，“不能”、“在家”、“干那个”，Erik翻了个白眼把手机抛回床上，慢吞吞晃过去从小冰箱里给自己拿了个啤酒。

 

不到半分钟以后Shuri把Erik房间的门拍得震天响。

 

“你想怎么着？”Erik撑开一条门缝，咬着烟嘴满脸不耐烦。

 

一道白雾喷在她脸上，Shuri被呛得捂着嘴直咳嗽。Erik都有点儿想笑了，直到他觉得这剧情使他像个公立高中里的白男孩一样傻逼。Erik把剩下那一小截随手灭在门框上。

 

“他说他不在的时候你不能在家搞这个。”Shuri说着打量Erik只套了一条拳击短裤的着装状态，立刻别过脸一副见鬼表情：“天啊真没想到你竟然在你肚子上纹了个那玩意儿！”

 

“操，这他妈又怎么了？”Erik低头看了一眼自己腹肌上的纹身，“这又碍你事了？”

 

“你真恶心，Erik，”Shuri撇撇嘴，干巴巴地评论。“和你睡过的妞都没跟你这么说过吗？”

 

“因为婊子们的嘴一般没空。等下，我为什么要跟你聊这个？你哥难道没发现你最近早熟得有点厉害啊！”Erik皱起眉，深深感觉这女孩的问题还真不小，就跟他完全没意识到他刚刚在家里干了什么似的。

 

“得了吧，什么时候又轮到你教育我了，这么大了还住家里的trap god？”Shuri眨了眨眼睛，在Erik要冲出来揍她之前飞速碰上门从他眼皮子底下大笑着溜没影儿了。

 

 

*

要搞清楚Erik和T’Challa之间的私人恩怨其实并不算太难，随便点开一个八卦新闻网站或者说唱论坛都早已有人把时间线和树状图列在那儿了。他们是堂兄弟，从小不在一起长大，直到T’Challa在伦敦的音乐学院完成他的硕士学位并以三张专辑垄断欧美灵魂乐坛，小Erik Stevens还在从奥克兰到亚特兰大站稳脚跟的路上。但这还不是Erik K aka KILLMØNGER和他举世瞩目的灵魂歌王堂兄之间划清界限的根源，一部分小报上语气确凿地写着这是一场彻头彻尾的家族仇恨，严重到可堪比Marvin Gaye当年被老爹一枪爆头的程度；rap genius上的分析贴则声称Erik总是发歌diss他哥的原因根本在于这是一场底层尼格向私立学院精英发起的激进挑衅，帖子末尾还附上了Erik的歌词逐条解读，从隐喻到韵脚，巨细靡遗仿佛那是一篇期末考试阅读题。

 

Erik总是很乐意彰显自己的街头出身。只有很少人知道他其实的音乐学院背景——他有阵子在爵士乐团里吹小喇叭来着，还参加过选拔制的先锋音乐项目——那是在他以KILLMØNGER之名建立厂牌发专辑之前的事了，一些标榜实锤的以“我不是粉只是个路人偶尔听说”开头的帖子写道：每当夜深人静时Erik K总是一遍遍想起，确认自己已经把当时结识的知情者都一个个扼杀在无人之地……

 

除了T’Challa。毕竟他当年是他的资助人，唯一的。别误会，他俩之间真没大仇，这就是个再普通不过的亲戚关系，何况他们还一直住在一起。你没看错，如果说有什么不可告人的秘密，那恐怕就是——Erik为什么还和T’Challa住在一起？既然T’Challa那么讨厌他在车库里停满兰博基尼，那么看不惯他写的那些除了有钱就是有妞儿的狗屎歌词以及有事没事就玩枪吹粉撒钞票的mv，而Erik也恰好那么热衷于在SNS和节目上放话“底特律都破产了有的人就该跟着一起被淘汰装什么Motown救世主给谁看呢”。值得一提的是，这份独立宣言让T’Challa气得怒排巡演半年没回家，那半年里Erik受尽Shuri凌虐之苦，包括被草割他PS4上所有的白金纪录。

 

看吧，real gangsta也有本难念的经。

 

直到晚餐时分Erik才从工作室晃回来，不出意料地看见T’Challa端坐在餐桌一头，一边对付他盘子里的食物一边和Shuri聊着什么。女孩儿脸上促狭的笑容和她正进行到一半的话题在瞥见Erik身影的那个瞬间立刻咽回去了。

 

Erik在心里飙了句脏话。但他只是面无表情地晃过去，经过酒柜时顺手抄起昨晚剩下的半瓶威士忌。他在他们对面拉开椅子坐下，脖子上的金链和镶钻狗牌碰到盘子时叮铃作响，T’Challa忍不住挑起眉毛看了他一眼。

 

“T’Challa刚从南美巡演回来，我正问他有没有碰见什么火辣的拉丁妞儿，”Shuri咬着汤匙冲Erik露出一个憋坏了的笑，“然后你就来了，他还没告诉我呢！”

 

“这就是你关心事儿。”Erik不耐烦地皱了皱眉，表现得如同让他坐在这儿听听他堂兄和拉丁妞儿的事儿正在要他的命。

 

Shuri流利地翻了个白眼。“别扫兴好吗，我敢说你就是在眼红T’Challa之前约会过维密天使，承认吧。”

 

“那你就错了，哥对那种屁股平得像煎锅一样的婊子没啥兴趣好吗。” Erik咬开威士忌瓶口，歪头把木塞吐在一边说。

 

这时T’Challa突然插话，“那是他们瞎写的，我和Lais Ribeiro都不能算是认识。”他说这话的时候眼神一直落在对面Erik身上。

 

“而且她对你来说太小了。”Shuri耸耸肩。然后继续把火力集中到Erik那儿，“你怎么能管Lais Ribeiro叫煎锅？？？我看你是往脑子里打太多丰臀注射剂了。”

 

Erik该花点儿时间去想想T’Challa和维密天使算怎么回事儿的，但T’Challa看过来的那眼神不知为什么偏偏让他恼火。这莫名其妙的斗嘴整个就让他恼火着，让他选择就这么晾着T’Challa：“我说最近你发育有点快啊，跟你的小种马睡了？”

 

Erik预想中Shuri飞射过来的餐刀并没有出现。反倒是T’Challa又截过了话头，冲着他扬了扬下巴：“你戴那玩意儿能吃饭吗？”

 

T’Challa指的是Erik套在牙龈上那排镶满碎钻的金牙。

 

操！

 

Erik愤恨地把酒瓶拍在桌上，即便这样也丝毫无法阻止斜对面Shuri爆发出惊世骇俗的大笑。T’Challa垂下眼，就在这笑声中继续喝他盘子里的汤，就好像他只是随口评论了一句天气，而Erik因忙于和Shuri互比中指，完美错过了T’Challa暗暗勾起嘴角的某种得意洋洋。

 

“Okay，cool，你猜怎么着？”最后Erik任命地点点头，牙关肉眼可见地咬紧又松开，咽下喉咙里的平静：“老子受够了，明天我就搬回工作室去住。”

 

这话倒是成功地让T’Challa顿住了，汤匙就那么滑稽地拿在手上。T’Challa微微眯起眼睛看向Erik似乎想跟他说点儿什么，但他张了张嘴，最后只是带着休战意味叫了一声“Shuri”。

 

很好。Erik Stevens本该立刻站起来，从这张桌子前表情冷酷地走开，上楼去收拾他的东西像每个决定离家出走的男孩儿该做的那样，可他此刻只是坐在那儿，一动不动，哑口无言。因为就在前一秒钟T’Challa还在叫着妹妹的名字的同时，他藏在餐桌下的光裸的脚心正在以一种极其煽情的、甚至堪称下流的方式慢慢滑上了Erik的脚踝。

 

可怜的小Erik Stevens，被这一招钉死在椅子里完全无法控制自己心脏狂跳嘴巴发干只差一点儿就要把手里的酒瓶捏爆。

 

谢天谢地。这张桌前的三个人里只有Shuri还毫无察觉，眨着眼睛冲两个哥哥开心一笑：“你不在正好，我明天就把你的狗窝改成游戏室。”

 

 

*

接下来的好一阵子，Erik确实没再回家住过。倒不是为了餐桌上那即兴离家出走诺言，前期邀约的制作人突然纷纷用一堆beats大礼包回馈了他，以至于他不得不为了新专辑录音忙得连续好几天忍受墨西哥菜外卖和录音室那大麻味儿的沙发。

 

第七天傍晚时Erik溜回家去。Shuri去上她的马术课了，种种迹象显示T’Challa在，Erik晃了一圈并没有看见他人。于是几乎是侥幸地，他夹着几块不常用的效果器还有他那个该死的春梦记录本想要就这样离开，直到在大门口时T’Challa的声音从身后叫住了他。

 

“你回来也不说一声？”

 

Erik站在那儿。背对着T’Challa在他看不到的地方无声地爆粗口。

 

“也不回我的邮件？”

 

“是啊，我回来了，没跟你说一声，也没回你的邮件。你事儿怎么这么多？”Erik转身，不耐烦地呛回去。但他听见自己心底里有个声音在说，他妈的邮件？这么多天你为什么不直接打给我？

 

“我以为Kenny的邀请挺诚恳的，我答应了。我们又不会在一起录音，你干你的我干我的，我觉得这合作会很不错。”T’Challa抱起手臂走近一步，傍晚的光线将他半边身子浸润成金红的古铜色。Erik立刻把脸转开了。

 

天知道他都在想什么，他该翻个白眼跟他哥说见他妈的鬼吧咱俩的名字这辈子都不会同时出现在同一首歌里的，但那只会再一次让他在T’Challa面前表现得像个叛逆期永远也不会结束的青少年而他真的，真的已经厌烦这个了。Erik Stevens就不能对T’Challa干点儿真正像样的、不这么娘炮的事儿吗？比如睡了他的婊子，再比如把他当成个婊子给睡了。Erik又开始想几天前那个晚上T’Challa在餐桌下对自己做了什么见不得人的勾当，他发誓他会那么干的，把你们的摩城王子当个婊子睡了再写一首歌，但他现在就只想用效果器把自己给拍晕。

 

也许是看Erik不愿搭理的样子，T’Challa又非常贴心地补充了一句：“鉴于，你是这么不想看见我。”

 

不。那只是让Erik回到录音室以后立刻想着这张令人讨厌的脸（和脚）更猛烈地给自己撸了一发，他想他们还坐在那张餐桌两端，T’Challa那些上流社会朋友们把剩下的位子填满了，香槟，雪茄，吊灯，烛台，T’Challa穿得就像个教皇而那么多人里只有Erik知道这外表遮掩下他正在做什么他光着的脚正放在什么不可告人的地方以怎样的方式蹭动着。T’Challa的眼睛，嘴唇，手指，屁股，腿根，脚趾，每一帧想象都过于真实，以至于Erik根本来不及思考这事儿会给他的工作环境带来怎样毁灭性的打击。

 

 

*

所以，当第二天Erik一觉醒来发觉T’Challa竟然出现在他工作室的门口，还带着一堆甜甜圈和咖啡的时候，简直觉得他堂哥从头到尾根本就是在耍他。

 

“我只是顺路经过，”T’Challa挑走了唯一有榛子酱和奥利奥碎的那个咬下一大口——那正是Erik最喜欢的。“突然想起来好像还没来探过班。”

 

瞧啊，探班，多么文明的词儿。Erik一股邪火憋在肚子里无处发泄，伸手过去直接把T’Challa咬过一口的甜甜圈抢过来塞进自己嘴巴。

 

那几乎把T’Challa逗笑了。他挪动屁股随意在Erik的工作台上坐下打量着这地方，看着Erik像头躁郁的豹子似的把他带来的一整打咖啡每个都揭开看一眼又推回去，走到一旁理着那堆接线又忽然站起来把它们踢回去，从裤兜里掏出烟想起来什么又放回去。

 

“嘿，给我一支。”T’Challa冲Erik伸手。

 

Erik隔着鼻梁上的眼镜片回以一个古怪的眼神，但T’Challa脸上的表情显然不是在开玩笑的意思。Erik将信将疑地分了他一根捏皱的万宝路。

 

T’Challa倾身上前，凑进Erik手心里点烟，火光跃动时照亮他琥珀色的眼珠和半阖上的眼帘。有那么几秒种里他们离得太近了，近到Erik感觉到T’Challa吹出的烟雾在自己脸上留下刺痒。Erik甩灭打火机的速度差点儿没把指头夹伤。

 

“你根本不抽烟。”

 

“你真了解我。”T’Challa咬着滤嘴含含糊糊地说，一边从旁边堆成小山的黑胶唱片里精准地抽出一张：“哈，我猜到就是这张专辑让你diss我是异装癖基佬和泪水涟涟的戏精女王，”基佬紫封面上印着巨大到完全不合理的他和Elton John的情侣侧面像。T’Challa只看了一眼就赶紧塞了回去：“我自己都不忍直视，真没想到你居然有这个。”

 

Erik痛苦地揪着脑门上的脏辫，感觉自己就像是又回到了几年前某次被T’Challa逼着出席感恩节家族聚会，那次T哥当着他们全部的非洲亲戚提议由小Erik Stevens为大家来一段儿美妙无比的小号独奏表演。

 

T’Challa马上又拾起被乱扔在合成器上的超浮夸镭射金Beats耳机，扭脸冲Erik露出一个“你不是吧”的嫌弃表情。

 

Erik一把将那玩意儿从他哥手里拽过来甩在一边，冷淡又烦躁地咕哝：“这是个他妈的摆设，我压根儿不用这个。你他妈到底来干啥？”他就没见过这么闲不住的T’Challa，简直像个一定要把玻璃杯打翻才满意的猫崽。

 

T’Challa耸耸肩，猛吸了一大口烟，舌尖抵住牙膛吹出烟雾的娴熟模样让Erik从中尝到一点堕落的味道。那是他写在第八页的东西——或者第七页，被命名为“成瘾”——The Shelter的地下室有一张露着弹簧的烂床垫Erik曾在那里藏过很多好货但在T身上他们用不了那么多，他只是想看T从自己嘴里含走之后睫毛颤抖着瞳孔缓慢放大到失焦的样子有多么美，多么，他妈的美，然后他会沿他汗津津的腰窝和臀线用力舔进去让他下流地尖叫让他眼珠都翻到脑子后面去。Erik清楚自己正在惹上麻烦，非常，非常大的麻烦，但至少他此刻还有着一条足够宽松的Needles运动裤。

 

T’Challa浑然不知，伸长手臂把烟灰弹进桌边那个金光闪闪的烟灰缸，他的衬衫体面地卷到手肘而有个人只想彻底弄脏它。“……Kenny和我关系还不赖，上次他想要我一首1998年单曲做采样，我们——”

“咔哒。”Erik反锁上门的声音打断了他。

T’Challa微微皱眉：“怎么？”

 

“没啥。”他摘掉眼镜随手往沙发上一扔，“继续说啊，你干你的，我干我的。”

 

这有点儿诡异。此刻的距离让T’Challa足够从Erik眼中看到自己了。但他只是意味深长地眯起眼睛，冲Erik那再赤裸不过的“现在我要跟你打一炮”的眼神舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“操！”他早该知道他是什么样的人不是吗。早在半小时前T’Challa出现在Erik的地盘穿着那身辣到不行的Burberry来展示关心的时候，早在那晚餐桌前他表现得像个饥渴到等不及去开房的骨肉皮的时候。为什么还要在这婊子身上浪费如此多仁慈和耐心？

 

Erik一把扼住T’Challa被衬衫领口完美包裹的脖子将他拽到跟前然后用力啃上T’Challa的嘴唇，他们都刚抽过烟，yah，显然他已经尝出来了因为T’Challa正惊人地把自己的舌头放进Erik的嘴里吸他的舌尖又反复舔过他犬齿上的金牙，然后T’Challa突然笑了，胸膛震动，两人牙齿磕在一起咔嗒作响。这他妈就是几秒钟，也可能有半个世纪，Erik感受不到任何事除了T’Challa碍事儿的衬衫纽扣还有他自己正因为他堂哥过于灵活的舌头而硬得能去肏Impala的排气管。

 

“真高兴你把那闪瞎眼的玩意儿拿下来了，”T’Challa在他们分开后说，衬衫大敞，胸膛起伏。他抬手抹掉Erik留下的口水，“我可不想舔帕里斯希尔顿的梳妆台。”

 

“对极了。” Erik不容分说地推搡着T’Challa的脖子让他侧躺在调音台上面向自己，然后一把扯下裤腰用老二堵上T’Challa那讨人厌的嘴：“你就应该舔我的屌。”

 

第一页，第十三、二十二、二十五页，Erik垂眼看着，看T’Challa一只手半握着尽可能多地把他那沉甸甸的老二往嘴里送进去，另一只手伸下去流畅地给自己手活儿，姿势所限Erik将不能证实全部塞满T’Challa的嘴时能不能在喉咙那儿摸到自己但他能清楚看见硕大的龟头在T’Challa脸颊上顶出一个淫秽的突起，他忽然福至心灵地想起了一句“你的嘴紧得就像我们第一次搞时你的屁股”——很快Erik就会好好证实这个了。

 

“Fuck you, T……”Erik叹息着呻吟，让自己从那个湿热美妙的口腔里出来一会儿，恶劣地让顶端溢出的前液沾湿T’Challa的嘴唇，“……你告诉我你只是顺路经过，huh？然后现在就已经准备好让我的老二放进你屁股里？”

 

T’Challa不响，黑白分明的眼里还留着刚刚被口活儿噎出来的湿润，录音室的壁灯为他周身镀上暖光。Erik从没想过有一天这画面会真实出现：T’Challa被扯烂衬衫躺在他平时工作的调音台上，裤裆大敞，阴茎硬得贴上小腹。他现在就只想空出一秒钟找到手机然后打开摄像。

 

刺激。但Erik并不想把时间都花在让T’Challa告诉他你不能这样的无聊嘴炮上，他的嘴还有点儿别的打算。Erik伸手，把T’Challa胡髭上沾着的一点前液送进他口里，看着他半阖上眼帘自发地吮吸直到Erik的两根指头已经摸到湿软的舌根。这真诡异，Erik分神想着，另一只手扶正T’Challa散发热度的身体，再一次，就像一串极其漂亮的假动作，T’Challa一双长腿已经滑到了Erik腰间将他牢牢按向自己。

 

他根本，没有，办法。Erik粗喘着，俯身压上去啃T’Challa的脖子，这让T’Challa一下叫出了声——调音界面上全部的音轨键钮就在他身下尖锐地剐蹭着刺进背部肌肉。但Erik可不会为此心软，他这会儿没在嗑药却比嗑花了还嗨好几倍，他用套金牙的那两颗犬齿扎进T’Challa胸口的时候听到的动静让他整条舌头都在发麻，如果这不是白天，很有可能是某人在这具身体上浇满了伏特加。T’Challa几乎要哽咽的喘息让Erik的嘴和舌头沿那个节奏向深处下滑，经过他湿透的前端时略显仁慈地来了几个极其粗鲁的吞咽又马上离开了，Erik一把扯掉那碍事儿的裤子在地板上跪下，这就是他的打算，把这两条该死的腿架在肩膀上把脸埋进T’Challa那个汗津津湿漉漉的屁股里然后好好地、彻底地舔开他。而T’Challa立刻就在他嘴里融化了，腹肌绷紧、放松再绷紧，喉咙里漫出的抽气声混着Erik搅动舌头发出的水声如此下流地充满整个空间，谢天谢地这是他妈的录音室！片刻之后Erik加入一根手指，按压着在那个开始变得松软的小洞里扩张转动，另一只手伸到一边那堆乱七八糟的唱片、说明书和包装盒里胡乱摸索了一阵后掏出了一个显然是保险套的玩意儿，T’Challa咬紧牙关在他看不见的地方使劲皱了皱眉。

 

“……就不用炫耀这地方有多少人躺过了。”他看着Erik咬开套子，气喘吁吁地说。

 

“操，这话是什么意思？”Erik呲牙咧嘴地把套子撸到底，这玩意儿太紧了，压根就不是他的尺码，简直像给Michael B的三头肌上套了个丝袜！“这是杜蕾斯公关扔到我信箱里的好吗？！我敢发誓我简直是rapper里性生活排名垫底的那个了！”

 

不。Erik发誓在此时此刻为了他的性生活质量而打嘴炮真是傻逼透了，他从头到尾都硬到不行，而T’Challa的表现让他觉得他就是被嫖了，更别说立刻马上T’Challa几乎是恼羞成怒地冲他屁股上来了一脚：“快点儿吧孩子，你的前戏也太他妈长了。”

 

Erik彻底，彻底怒了，他扳着T’Challa的腿一个用力将他掀翻过去让他趴在那儿背对自己只能努力翘起他那可口的屁股，yah，就是这个屁股，Erik照着那儿狠狠抽了一下，看着那些结实的肌肉绷紧到极致再颤抖着放松，三根手指从里面带出响亮的水声，然后是四根，Erik忍不住闭了一下眼睛，想象属于T’Challa的手指都塞在这个惊人的屁股里会是怎样的画面，然后他掰开那两团肌肉让自己一进到底。

 

T’Challa在他身下颤栗着扭动，挣扎，疼痛和摩擦刺激榨出两个人同时的喉音， 但Erik很可能已经听不见这个了，太多白噪音涌进他的耳朵那一瞬间他只感觉心跳得像人生第一口抽大麻时那样飞快，快得简直离谱，直到T’Challa接近低吼的声音和不断向后蹭动的屁股唤回他又再次把一切都点燃。你的嘴紧得就像我们第一次搞时你的屁股，这句简直棒透了。Erik把住T’Challa凹陷的腰肢又快又狠地往里肏进去，拇指按进他沾汗的腰窝，而T’Challa嘶嘶吸着气一个劲儿把他往更深的地方吞进去，向后攥着Erik胳膊的手指用力到关节在泛白。“嘶……操，你真的就是想要这个对吧，嗯？你他妈走进来，对我说好话，就是准备好被我当个婊子给肏了不是吗？yah，fuck you，T，fuck……”他真的嗨得太大了，很可能和公狗没什么两样儿但那又怎么样呢因为T’Challa已经被他当成婊子肏了，而Erik明天就要为此写一首新歌。于是他更用力地向T’Challa压下去，将他死死钉在桌面上让那些尖锐的键钮在剧烈的活塞运动中剐蹭他的胸口，T’Challa冲口而出的吼叫几乎是在哽咽。Erik捏住他的下巴逼他抬起脸来承受，那么美，那么，他妈的美，比第八页，第二十九页，比所有有过的幻想加起来都要带劲儿的这一秒钟，没有任何一句歌词能够形容，他看见他茫然失焦的棕色眼珠几乎颤抖着向上翻去，就是这样……就是这样，就是这样，高潮同时来临的那一刻Erik把全部呻吟用粗暴的啃吻堵在两人口中，然后他掐着T’Challa的脖子射进套子里，眼冒金星。

 

眼冒金星。Erik从逐渐冷却平复的喘息中再次睁眼，发现自己一直无意识地在用鼻尖拱着T’Challa的脖子根，嘴唇被呼吸和汗打湿，让他忍不住贴着T’Challa颈后的发际咧了咧嘴。

 

这换来身下T’Challa一记毫不留情地肘击：“下去，我快被你的调音台戳成筛子了。”

 

Erik无所谓地撇嘴，照T’Challa汗湿的斜方肌咬了一口，翻身下来，扯掉套子打结随手丢进墙角的垃圾桶。

 

“我得走了。”T’Challa已经扣好了衬衫纽扣，低头提上裤子，完全恢复了不久前他敲开Erik录音室门时那副衣冠楚楚的模样，除了衬衫上的皱褶和微微湿红的眼角甚至连表情都纹丝不乱。Erik已经开始想念几分钟前T’Challa被他按在调音台上肏得合不拢腿的肮脏模样。

 

“好好考虑下然后打给Kenny，晚点我们Skype一下。”拉上裤链时T’Challa这么对Erik说。

 

Erik的T恤正往身上套了一半，听到这话立刻停住：“Whaaaat？Wait，我什么时候说过我同意了？”Erik不可思议地瞪着T’Challa啥事也没发生过一样找到手机塞回裤兜然后拿起他刚刚带来的咖啡。“你什么时候又开始替我做决定了？”

 

“三秒钟以前？”T’Challa掀开盖子喝了一大口，突然像看到了什么似的睁大眼睛指了指Erik：“天啊你竟然在肚子上纹了——”

 

“——一头该死的豹子！我他妈知道！真见他妈的鬼了你们兄妹俩！”Erik气得干脆一把将T恤扯下来甩到一边，“这到底怎么回事？”

 

“……你反应这么大干什么？它又没有不好。”T’Challa眨了眨眼睛，勾起舌尖舔去唇边沾上的一点牛奶。Erik恼火着却根本控制不住自己盯着看。“我只是，很惊讶，Erik，”T’Challa的指尖轻点Erik小腹，沿着那头豹子威风凛凛的脊背曲线缓慢地向下滑，如同他低沉的喉音和目光，划过蜷曲的豹尾，一直滑进纹身消失在腰线以下的所在，T’Challa两根指头拉开Erik的裤腰往里瞟了一眼露出耐人寻味的表情。

 

“……你这漂亮纹身竟然没毁了你的老二。”

 

这他妈简直显而易见，我的老二好得很，不然你以为现在你手里正握着的那玩意儿是支麦克风吗？Erik痛苦地捂上眼，感受血液里的热度又开始往胯下蠢蠢欲动。这世界上如果真有人能毁了他的老二，那必然只能是T’Challa本人。

 

T’Challa本人显然挺开心的，眼尾勾起一点得意的笑。在即将离开录音室大门的时候他对Erik说的最后一句话是：“我想你今晚应该可以回家住了？”

 

“FUCK YOU, T.”

 

 

*

但Erik搞不懂为什么自己总是会听T’Challa的。

 

显然他俩是搞上了，录音室是第一次，然后第二次——那天晚上Erik一直在Club 8挨到最后一轮酒甚至还摸着良心付了账，散场时想起楼上那张大麻味儿的沙发和白天无法散去的性爱味道忽然有点儿想吐，于是，半夜两点钟Erik走进家门，走进还亮着灯的浴室，碰巧T’Challa就在那里而万幸Shuri早就睡了。Erik被酒精浸透的舌头从T’Challa的阴茎上尝到蓬勃欲滴的苦咸让他从头性奋到尾巴尖儿就像tequila shot杯口的盐。他俩先是互相口了一会儿，然后T’Challa让他架开自己的腿压在浴室瓷砖上肏。Erik没戴套顶进去的时候T’Challa仿佛已经意识不到这个了，棕黑的眼珠涣散着颤抖，根本无法控制自己在Erik的老二上爽得连脚趾都一根根蜷起来。

 

事后Erik栽倒在床垫里精疲力尽地昏睡，他的性生活在一天之内从垫底飙升到所有rapper里的前三，他将再也不需要那个该死的春梦记录本去储存那些不可告人的肮脏幻想只因为从今以后一切都会在T’Challa身上一一实现，没有哪个在他身上晃来晃去的果儿能比得上。这就好比通往复仇之路的终极试炼，Erik必须杀满一千个人才足够资格取T’Challa性命，他鬼混过无数张床只是为了有一天能把T’Challa拉下神坛好让他们共同堕入深渊将彼此的欲望点亮。

 

这麻烦Erik已经惹上太久，久到那时他还只是个在Shelter地下室的破床垫里藏Glock18卷钞和大麻每天只会开枪嗑药写歌随时有可能丧命的混小子而素未谋面的T’Challa拿着一纸入学通知走进来，告诉他他的第二次人生开始了。就像是一次强制性梦境植入，从那天起Erik无可救药的脑子里塞满了憎恨的渴望，关乎他此前疤痕累累低俗小说一样的人生和此后睡梦中抹不去的身影。T’Challa在Erik的梦里再次出现，那是一些更加隐秘、狂野且美妙的片段，他梦见他们在一片紫色的原野上以豹的形态狂奔，T’Challa的黑缎毛皮和金黄眼珠在极光色漩涡中熠熠闪烁，他们相互撕咬，厮杀，带着伤口交配，破碎的肉身在紫色浓雾中重生。Erik因T’Challa每一分向下堕落的可能而按捺焦躁狂喜，T’Challa却无声宣告自己绝非纯洁无辜忠贞。

 

他正这么做着，像他总是这么做，当第二天早晨的餐桌上Shuri询问哥哥颈侧可疑的抓痕和牙印时T’Challa搅动咖啡目不转睛地盯着低头猛刷ig的Erik回答道，“Okoye的猫。你认识它的，Shuri，那孩子因为太害怕自己被阉掉所以一直很暴躁。”

 

Fuck you, T.

 

 

*

关于那天在Townhouse后台发生的所有事儿，Erik Stevens将这么叙述。

 

午夜以后Townhouse拥有整个加州地下俱乐部里最恶心的厕所。我用不着费劲证明这个，因为有个浑身金贵的王子正在对着画满鸡巴和脏话涂鸦的镜子露出强装冷静的表情。我不得不说，这主意实在太他妈棒了，让T’Challa目睹一个金色假发亮片连衣裙的真正的异装癖基佬走进来当着他的面从丁字裤里掏出老二尿尿简直比上回他在诺顿秀上亲口朗读主角是我俩的色情搞基小说还要精彩。

 

而我，我付出了什么？阉了T’Challa经纪人的孟加拉豹猫？让唱片宣传用几页幻灯片说服这位Prince加入我们在全美所有地下俱乐部的巡演？除了T’Challa拒绝去做一头脏辫也拒绝穿深v画眼线之外，看不出我有任何损失啊，老兄，我真该给Kenny K.Dot买辆兰博基尼卡车，为他搞出这首带劲儿的合作曲，为那些傻逼haters一边在网上叫嚣喷粪一边不得不乖乖付费下载，为我这辈子终于有机会把我堂哥按在整个西海岸地下俱乐部最恶心的厕所隔间里彻底弄脏他。你们真该看看他那表情，在我把他弄得双腿发软站也站不住只能勾在我腰里打滑的时候，你就算喂他点儿可可*他也会哆嗦着吸进脑子里的，因为不管是他的脑子还是他的屁股里都塞满了我的鸡巴。嘿，别他妈来管我是不是上台前又呼大了，这他妈关你什么屌事？这婊子是我的。

 

My T my bitch，总有一天我会彻底把他毁了而在这之前他早就毁了我。但我们不是生来就这样的。实际上我出生没多久老妈就死在shelter地下室那张破床垫上，我之所以在那上头掏了个洞来藏枪就因为那曾是她中枪时的弹孔，说不上可怜她，毕竟不挨那几枪她也迟早得死，还有我爸，他存在的唯一意义也许就是永远不会在KILLMONGER成名之后跑出来伸手要钱，巴尔的摩的监狱要了他的老命。我家远在天边的一百几十口亲戚里有谁会知道这个死爹死妈胡混街头的穷小子唯一想干的事儿除了不挨枪子儿地活下来就是制作一盘署名Erik K的混音带？做梦吧，K，幻想着成为2 Pac第二的黑小子可比你遇过的所有种族歧视的白种猪加起来还要多。但你就是不能置信。就像我他妈同样不能置信。T’Challa闯入这片野蛮之地，我不知道他此前是打哪儿来，但他就那么走进来，走进庇护所防空洞一样的地下室，走进我每天看不到太阳的人生，在十六岁的Erik Stevens脑海里留下永远不会痊愈的弹孔。

 

这就是我恨他的原因吗，吸引我堂哥注意力的方式是如此傻逼就像任何一个故意捅一堆篓子等父母来擦屁股的叛逆期儿童。最起码我还没在T’Challa面前哭过。好吧，我承认，只有一次，他看我的眼神太复杂让我不得不使劲掐着大腿把那些傻逼眼泪努力憋回去，我想让他知道我是不可改变不会投降不会为他乖乖当个好人以及，他妈的绝对不可能满足于此的。我失败了。Cuz you can never pimp a fucking butterfly，而我一直过的就是这么操蛋的人生。

 

但我还是承认T’Challa的音乐赐予我平静。1999年，T’Challa签环球之前在Indigo Record的最后一张录音室专辑，歌词本最后一页的致谢里写着“第七首歌写给我的家人我的堂兄弟Erik，他父亲留给他的乳名叫N’Jadaka”。那首歌的名字是Reach for Love。我不知道T’Challa是怎么想的但他就是说服了Kenny在合作曲里用了这个采样，我他妈还能说什么呢？他很牛逼，他是个他妈的天才，他简直大爱无疆。但我只想到副歌响起时T’Challa身披光芒走上来冲我伸手击掌相握撞肩的样子。让我想要他只属于我。让我感觉我根本不在乎他是不是在地球上的哪儿统治一整个王国。

 

好吧扯远了。那天晚上。显然那群没开场就嗑嗨了的妞儿们不是这么想的。T’Challa走过去蹲下来跟她们握手的时候光前排我看着脸熟的那几个圈内知名后台集邮果儿就差没把奶子和手一块儿递上去了，真应该让Shuri来看看什么才叫“脑子里打太多丰臀注射剂”，这他妈是货真价实的。哦我知道她们待会儿打算怎么干，去找那个叫Bowie的皮条客或者早就已经找好了，他手里的后台证不过就是个邮戳，你也不会真期望Townhouse有个跟CBS一样的化妆间吧？然后她们就这么溜进来，随便瞎编几个名字跟你套套近乎，坐在你大腿上叫你出去喝酒然后在车上立刻脱了你的裤子。“我敢保证等不到第二天天亮你的高糊车震小视频就会出现在某个妞的Ins story里了。”反正我是这么跟T’Challa说的。

 

“你这么说只是因为你就被这么搞过。”T’Challa不相信，一边跟他身上有那件缀满皮草的外套较劲。今晚他这条SLP的白裤子实在有点儿太紧了，紧的都能清楚看见他紧贴右边大腿内侧的老二。他里面那件扣子快要绷开的丝绸衬衫也一样。所以我这亲爱的堂哥啥时候背着我把胸肌练这么大了？她们花了多少耐力才克制住不往那上头摸一把？

 

“你不相信的话不如被她们这么搞一次试试。”至少我快忍不住了，我把嘴里的烟全吹在T’Challa脸上。

 

其实我不想这么干的。上台之前Wes给我灌了太多伏特加导致我现在嘴里还是苦的。我俩在厕所隔间里搞翻天的时候T’Challa都有点儿不高兴了，但我感觉到他现在更性致勃勃。每次一说到跟在我屁股后头那群小骚鸡T’Challa就是这种反应，抿紧他那高冷的嘴角皱紧眉头想要教训我洁身自好，让人不能不瞧瞧他被彻底玷污会露出什么疯狂表情。我把手从T’Challa衬衫领口里摸进去的时候才知道他其实也早就想要了，不然为什么只是被掐了两把奶子就张开大腿往我身上坐？嗯？我早说了我这亲爱的堂哥就应该里面什么也不穿只披一块纯黑毛皮，浑身上下只应该被黄金、血和精液装饰。至少。至少绝对他妈的不应该是这条紧到我刚把手从T’Challa后腰伸进去就被当场卡在一半的SLP白裤子。

 

“Erik，”但T’Challa只是想问一个无关紧要的问题。“你刚刚锁门了？”

 

“Townhouse后台的门有锁？” 我咬着小半截烟卷看着他反问。

 

得了吧，就算这狗屁化妆间的门真的没锁那也不至于——我还真不信我亲爱的堂哥都硬成这样了还能拉上这条紧到爆炸的裤子拉链去关心自己的名声和第二天的头条，但他显然想这么干来着。我会让他得逞？T’Challa是个混蛋，而Erik Stevens的麻烦已经够他妈多了。我跟上去在他想折腾那扇跟厕所隔间差不多的门锁的时候就这么把他压在上面。我需要让他搞搞清楚就算是外头有一支等着爬上T’Challa的床的婊子军团而他到底是属于谁的。跟我想的一样，把他的屁股从那条紧巴巴的裤子里剥出来的时候我发现他里面已经湿透了，他硬邦邦的屌挤在门板上但是门外头的果儿们谁也别想吸到了。我的。我的。我的。我几小时前把T’Challa肏开的感觉都还留在那儿，用不着再多证明，这个又湿又软的小洞就只认Erik这一根屌，不然为什么我全部抽出来再捅进去的时候他还会那么饥渴地想要吞下更多？T’Challa可惨了，想叫又不敢叫，只敢从喉咙里发出点儿绵长的喘，我该吻他的，不是吗？我把最后几口大麻都吻进他的嘴，我看见当我狠狠碾过那儿的时候他那双漂亮眼珠都在抖了。外面吵得不得了，但我除了能闻见T’Challa身上乌七八糟的香水味和汗味之外什么都管不了，我会射在他身上，让他黝黑的肌肉涂满浓白的记号就像他生来就该承受这个，让所有人都闻到他是属于谁的婊子。但T’Challa把我绞得太紧了，我怀疑要是没忍住射在里面要想活着走出这鬼地方只能拿丁字裤堵上这张贪得无厌的小嘴了，好吧，我只是——只是想想，外面有些模糊的声音，夹杂着T’Challa的或我的名字，我跪下来把他吸出来的时候，他整个人都瘫倒在门板上，一边在我嘴里扭动一边慢慢舔掉他手指上我的精液。

 

 

*

再一次醒来时，Erik迷失了时间。精力旺盛的阳光从窗帘皱褶里漏进来一线，床垫另一头凹陷的重量证明是T’Challa在那儿，不知什么时候已经醒了并且靠床坐着，膝上亮着的电脑屏幕散发出一蓬微光。

 

“呃嗯嗯嗯嗯……”Erik咕哝着翻了个身让自己面朝T’Challa的方向，揉着眼睛毫无意识地把脸蹭过去，后知后觉发现原来床上所有的枕头都跑到了T’Challa腰里。“……你在干啥？”

 

“工作。”T’Challa并没有从屏幕里移开视线，但是当Erik把手臂搭上他肚子的时候还是稍微分了点儿神，伸出手随意揉了一把Erik睡得乱蓬蓬的脏辫。“再睡会儿。”

 

于是Erik打了个哈欠，得寸进尺地把脸埋在T’Challa腰侧的皮肤里用力嗅着。显然他都还没完全清醒，不然他会注意到T’Challa这一举动有多像是在逗宠物而他自己的反应又有多像是一只因为被挠了下巴而舒服得直呼噜的猫。

 

他们刚结束了西海岸的俱乐部巡演路线。Erik花了几乎一半的时间在货真价实地“搞”——让他郁闷的事儿除了只要T’Challa在场几乎每次赌钱他都会超乎寻常地输个精光就是，Erik真的都有点儿厌倦公共场合性爱了。好吧，得承认在Townhouse后台那次是挺火辣的，以及有一个中午在T’Challa的拖车里，Erik只用上手和嘴好好教训了他堂哥的屁股好让他明白一边被口交一边接听妹妹的电话并不是啥值得翻脸不给操的大事儿。但感染梅毒的风险还有每天早上都从对T’Challa的强烈想法中醒来使Erik一路持续暴躁着，这直接作用在他安可舞台越来越泄欲式的满嘴跑火车上——某一场Erik最后的超杀freestyle现场视频被好事者传上了YouTube，几小时后播放量一下子突破了七千万——但他本人损失的却是一件被他丢到台下的限量款FOG外套和一只彻底被摔坏在台上的镶钻Mic。Erik肠子都快悔青了。

所以，选择跟T’Challa躲在Malibu无所事事找点乐子真没什么大不了。毕竟没有Shuri干扰的游戏时光简直是人间天堂，并且Erik是真的喜欢T’Challa的沙滩、酒窖和非洲古董收藏（看看吧，T’Challa就永远不可能欣赏Erik烂在车库里的兰博基尼家族），甚至连T’Challa竟然乐意屈尊纡贵抓起游戏手柄坐下来陪他探索GTA地图这个事实都让Erik快要心脏爆炸神魂颠倒。这实在他妈的诡异极了。就像过去的许多年里Erik从不了解T’Challa，从不知道自己亲爱的堂哥学生时代曾效力的马球队，他曾献过殷勤的姑娘，曾在一些无伤大雅的派对上玩得很疯就和每一个南肯辛顿长大、骄傲又略带叛逆的精英男孩一样。那就是Erik Stevens过去永远无法理解也无法走入的世界，如果不是这条界线正消失得悄无声息。Erik记不清是哪一个晚上了，没有酒精，烟卷，没有夜幕下裹着晒热的沙子宣泄欲望，那晚他百无聊赖地坐在T’Challa的钢琴前，笨拙生疏地把自己唯一会的一首Ray Charles弹得很慢很慢。唯一的光源只有月亮。Erik不知道T’Challa站在那儿看了多久，直到月光将他们吞没再在脚下倾吐出交叠摇曳的影子。直到T’Challa的手臂从身后紧贴着环上来，加入低声部和高音区拯救了他歪七扭八的弹奏。

 

Erik永远不可能在脑子里抹去这一幕：T’Challa散发热度的胸膛，T’Challa的手（那双为琴键和灵歌而生的完美的手，可不像Erik的），他身上混合着海盐和奶的咸与甜，月光浸湿黝深皮肤，浮现出一种神秘美丽的靛蓝。T’Challa在乐句重复又重复间轻轻哼唱出声，神情专注而放松。每当他们的手指碰在一起的时候，Erik可悲地发现自己根本无法控制心脏揪紧着缩成一团毛球。

 

事情终于变成了这样：每一天。每一个这样的早晨当他睁眼，T’Challa总是睡在他身边，全裸或胡乱套着属于Erik的拳击短裤。巡演的几个月里已经长长了点儿的满头小辫子埋在枕头里蹭得乱糟糟，让Erik彻底忘记起床气而只想黏糊糊地滚过去把它们揉得更乱，T’Challa就像只大猫那样从睡意中懒洋洋地睁开一只眼。如同两头互相用舌头整理毛皮的豹子，T’Challa容许Erik把自己拉进缓慢胶着的亲吻，有时还容许一次口交或傻兮兮的互相磨蹭最终他们又开始继续前一天晚上意犹未尽的那事儿仿佛永远都没个够。他们哪儿也不去。他们有的是时间，而时间连同海水、细沙和永无休止的性爱凝滞为固态。Erik注意到自己已经如此纵容着自己熟悉了这些，就像熟悉T’Challa嘴里的味道，被单底下缠在一起的双腿，吸吮他下唇时T’Challa会发出绵长低沉地喘息，会绷紧脚趾用力在Erik小腿或膝窝上摩挲蹭动。

 

就好像有人拆了他两根肋骨往胸腔里塞了个他妈的定时引爆器，这足够让Erik惊恐万分警铃大作了。是这样的。24小时性爱马拉松可以是一回事，无套内射和T’Challa每晚要摸着Erik的豹子纹身睡觉算是这一回事，但突然间这些都不再重要——这就他妈的是另外一回事了。呆在T’Challa身边的每一秒钟都会使他因为太多渴望与骚动而感到自己就像个年轻的嗑嗨了的傻逼，以至于有时Erik必须从整天对T’Challa的精神O.D中脱身出去强迫自己清醒一会儿，去见见附近的同类（最终总是会演变为抽叶子派对），或者只是带着他的春梦速写本晃去某个咖啡馆打盹。而在一天的结尾当Erik回到那个有T’Challa存在的空间，呼吸到每一缕弥漫着熟悉味道的空气，他不得不承认这他妈的就是这么久以来他无法离开的真正原因。一个巨大的、必须终生携带的麻烦。T’Challa身上的一切。雪茄烟，薄荷须后水，狡猾的调情和傲慢的关心，这全部，全部都是他想要的。

 

想想吧。Erik甚至为此不得不向Shuri敞开了心扉，并毫无疑问接受了她史无前例的终极嘲讽，他绝对是脑子不太正常。

 

（“Okoye跟我说她怀疑你俩有一腿的时候！”Shuri隔着电话尖叫，“我还鄙视她荒谬的gaydar来着！这他妈太疯狂了，你这个小贱人，你搞了我哥！你他妈搞了我哥——真不敢相信我竟然还说过Lais对他来说年纪太小了。”

 

直到尖叫声结束Erik才把手机从一英尺之外重新拿回来继续，这让一旁的服务生小哥投来了好奇又畏惧的注视。“操，好吧，虽然我极度不想承认，”Erik烦躁又莫名其妙地得意着，“不过你说得对，宝贝。我俩是有点儿这方面问题。”

 

“如果接下去你是要描述你俩的性生活细节，我要挂了。”

 

“那绝对超出你想象。”Erik翻了个白眼，暴躁地咬着金链上的钻石：“我只是受不了有时候他对我就像对你一样，你懂吧？这他妈的让我感觉相当不好。”

 

“那正是我的感受！你可真不要脸，Erik，”Shuri的语气听上去就像是她终于要为这个话题暴走了。“还有哥哥。他简直伤透了我的心。”

 

但最后的最后Shuri还是慷慨地提出了看法，在她表示这只是代表她还没想好该怎么好好拿Erik取乐而已，“他只是有点保护欲过度。我认为你完全没什么好担心的，Erik，在T’Challa认清事实甩了你之前。好好想想从今以后该怎么做才能别得罪我。”）

 

“操。操操操——”Erik忍不住发出一声吸着气的呻吟，只是因为T’Challa再一次做了那个，在他贴近时转动膝盖用力压上他胯下本来就精神得不得了的老二，脚趾从他的腿骨上滑过。即便如此，T’Challa的视线也依旧专注于“工作”。

 

“……你他妈真是要把我榨干了，知道吧，我的亲哥。” Erik低头叼住T’Challa腰侧棱角分明的肌肉一边在那上面磨牙一边含糊地说着。

 

T’Challa终于从屏幕里抬头看了Erik一眼。那还真是完全，丝毫不意有所指的一眼。“你晚上要出去一趟。”T’Challa合上电脑，优雅地从Erik嘴里挣脱。

 

“有个场合，你得跟我一起。”他用纯粹是告知而非询问的语气说。

 

“什么？？什么场合？？”这语气还有T’Challa抽身的方式瞬间让Erik彻底醒了，尽管他的老二还因为不久前T’Challa作恶多端的调情而可笑的半硬着。

 

“我在休假呢，老兄，我他妈都两天没看过手机了。”

 

“只是Jamie的慈善派对。很多人会在那儿，值得你去见见，”T’Challa挑起眉毛，费劲地从床边的衣服堆里辨认出自己的那条短裤套上，“我刚告诉他我们会一起出现。”

 

“哦。”Erik翻了个身仰躺着，瞥见T’Challa光脚踩在地板上走过去检阅这里的衣柜。几天前他还因为穿了T’Challa从那里面挑出的那套OFF-WHITE西装出去吃饭而暗爽着不管自己是不是像个傍上糖爹的小狼狗。Erik重复：“我们。”

 

那种感觉。那种会令Erik感受到愚蠢、甚至部分羞耻心的感觉重新回到他的脑子里，现在他能更加鲜明地把它们勾勒出来了：又一次。T’Challa试图“帮助”Erik，把他拉进自己的好莱坞人脉圈子，为他提供各种机会的入场券，对待他就像他是个需要被耐心辅导的孩子。

 

这感觉简直蠢毙了。他受不了一直以来T’Challa说什么他就得乖乖听话。受不了和T’Challa比起来仿佛只有Erik自己像头求偶发情的雄兽一样整天围着他成熟迷人的母豹子打转，就像他没法想象有一天T’Challa发现藏住他所有秘密的该死的笔记本事情会怎样。Erik伸手在床头摸出烟盒给自己点了一根，用脚趾头想也知道这会让T’Challa下一秒钟说出什么。“别在床上抽烟。”

 

T’Challa微微皱起眉心说道，最终从衣柜里挑出一套暗紫色印花的Valentino。映衬那双深棕色眼珠和流畅的臀部线条简直该死的完美，Erik都能因为只是想像T’Challa穿在身上的样子而高潮。

 

“拜托就让我喘口气吧，老兄，你他妈的什么时候才能别再来管我的事？”Erik烦躁地朝天花板喷出一大口烟。

 

他还想要告诉T’Challa自己他妈的哪儿也不会去。管那是Jamie Foxx的慈善派对还是他们要去会见奥巴马，Erik只想躺在床上想着他的堂哥手淫直到能把那些该死的羞耻感全都赶走。操他的保护欲过度。

 

但是T’Challa走了过来，带着无限仁慈的耐心和腰间还没彻底消下去的咬痕，像身披圣光的六翼天使。“别傻了。”T’Challa平静地从Erik嘴里拿走了烟，捡起拳击短裤丢在他脸上，“来吧，宝贝，你在那儿会玩得开心的。”

 

行吧，你说了算，美人。这他妈到底是怎么了。Erik忿忿不平地在老二充血的绝望中想要搞清楚，为什么。为什么他就是永远不能拒绝T’Challa。

 

 

*

在Erik Stevens aka Erik K aka KILLMONGER的rapper职业生涯里，他确实骂过不少人是虚伪的傻逼并和他们每一个人都结下了可能会引发牢狱之灾的梁子，很多家伙都恨他恨得牙痒痒，但这不等同于好莱坞和主流音乐圈全都烂到无药可救。至少Jamie相当感谢并惊讶T’Challa和Erik真的同时出现在那儿了，他是个挺棒的主人，丝毫不掩饰对Erik本人和他的音乐的偏爱并热情地把他介绍给了一打闪闪发光的大佬。Erik庆幸这里面并不包括那些他骂过的对象以及，从头到尾T’Challa都像是彻底消失在了某个神秘角落。那简直感激不尽。因为有好几个眼熟的模特一直表现得对Erik相当有兴趣，凑在他身边七嘴八舌问一些他和T’Challa之间的事儿，听上去就好像她们都跟T’Challa认识超过一百年了似的。

 

（“你们是亲兄弟吗？可你们看起来并不是太像！Challa的大眼睛是金棕色的！”“看呐，但是他们有着一样的翘翘睫毛！哦你真可爱Eliiikkk！你这里纹的是什么？”

 

金发尤物们的南欧口音把她们亲爱的灵歌王子的名讳念得太过甜蜜了，以至于Erik不得不稳住手里的香槟来维持他的绅士表情，顺便卷起衣袖来好好展示一下自己手臂上的纹身：“豹神巴斯特的图腾，美人儿，这代表我们的根——倒不是我有意吓唬人，”他停下来冲她们咧嘴一笑，极其故意地舔了舔闪闪发光的黄金犬齿：“你再往下一点就会摸到那些被我干趴下的死亡名单了，亲爱的。”）

 

说实在的，这些妞儿算得上是Erik以前会多看两眼的类型，很辣，胸和屁股都很够劲儿，时间倒退几年，这是Erik Stevens二十五岁时会干的事儿，带个妞儿回去开房过一夜并不比卷根大麻难到哪儿去，他他妈从来不需要在乎八卦网站上会怎么写，不在乎自己在谁眼里有多么臭名昭著。那时Erik还不敢想像有一天真的会和自己的堂哥在床上搞得难分难舍，不敢想象每天醒来时T’Challa会真实又完整地属于他的生活。

 

然而现在。Erik不得不承认自己的胃口已经完全被T’Challa养刁了，他正站在全世界最性感的模特们中间，但还是找不出一个比自己亲爱的堂哥还要火辣完美的屁股，这恐怕已经给他的老二造成了某种可怕的巴甫洛夫效果。此时此刻，Erik想搞清楚的事就只有一直以来关于T’Challa只跟超模约会的传闻到底是不是真的。

 

 _最好别信，他一个也没承认过。_ Erik拿了瓶酒在泳池附近坐下，低头读着Shuri的短信： _他们还说Nakia是他的前任呢。_

Erik因为这个如此具象的名字差点没把手机扔到泳池里。他抬头环视四周，T’Challa还是不见踪影，不远处一群小妞叽叽喳喳地围着吹牛老爹被逗得哈哈大笑。

 

_——去年的奥斯卡影后？你说真的？_

_——别问我_

_——Brrrrrr没劲透了我要走了_

_——别跟个纯情处男似的！去告诉weeknd我爱他！！！_

Erik仰头喝了一大口酒，瞪着屏幕上冒出来一串夸张的感叹号。他几乎可以透过屏幕看见Shuri在兴奋地打字。而在Erik正在输入“告诉我一个非这么做不可的理由”之前他妹妹的回复就已经跳出来在等他了： _你敢说不，别忘了你现在是谁的奴隶。_

操，忘了吧。Erik翻了个白眼，把手机重新塞回裤兜。

 

聚会过半的时候，大家都有点儿开始喝醉了，因为太多香槟或此时变幻的音乐。一个奥克兰的制作人朋友在泳池的另一边喊着Erik的名字召唤他过去。Erik穿过拥挤的人群时和几个熟悉的哥们儿碰了碰拳头打着招呼。然后，就当他被拉入一个许久未见的问候拥抱的同时，Erik终于在这晚派对开始后第一次看见了T’Challa的身影——穿着他完美的Valentino，香槟拎在指间，因诚恳的凝视而驻足微笑——冲着几分钟前Erik刚刚在Shuri短信里读到过名字的妞儿。

 

Erik只感觉不知从什么角落里突然窜出的闪光灯和这笑容一起闪瞎了他的眼睛。

 

 

*

_“告诉我。”_

_“……不，轻点……Erik，别、别这样……”_

_“告诉我你有多想要我，猫咪。告诉我你是怎么感受我的老二在你火热的小屁股里的，告诉我你他妈就是离不开这个，T’Challa，哦，你他妈太紧了，操，你简直为此而生，看看你啊，fuck, yah, 你这个饥渴的小骚货——”_

 

“Erik你有没有看见——”

 

“——啊啊啊啥？？？”T’Challa突然悄无声息地走进来的时候，Erik被彻彻底底地吓了一跳，还差点没被自己猛然盖上电脑屏幕的动作夹断食指。

 

好吧，这全都怪Shuri，自从她知道自己两个哥哥之间的禁忌情事之后就从没停止过用成吨的Tumblr账号和种种以他俩为主角的性爱小说骚扰Erik的闲暇生活。同时，这还间接影响到了Erik的音乐创作。但他真的不应该在T’Challa随时有可能走进来的时候点开这个堪称dirty talk入门指南的小说页面的，这对他在昨晚之后冷静面对T’Challa的自我努力简直绝对没有任何帮助，更别说今天Erik从宿醉中醒来一睁眼看见的头条推送就是硕大的“T’Challa & Nakia: 旧情复燃”外加昨晚高清现场照片和文章末尾一大段半真半假的灵歌王子过往情史盘点。

 

“你怎么了？”T’Challa微微皱眉问。他刚洗过澡，浑身还有点湿漉漉的套着一件半新不旧的灰色T恤，任由水珠浸印出一片片深色的痕迹。

 

或许这是一种奇怪的错觉，或许都怪刚刚残留在脑子里的小说片段，Erik觉得今晚的T’Challa有些不太一样。他修了点胡子，眼睛因熏染了热气而湿润着，赤脚走过时在地板上留下一连串湿滑的足印，这一切都让他看起来更加瘦而年轻。几乎像是某一次梦境里Erik投射出的幻觉——他确实曾如此强烈地想象过刚到法定饮酒年龄的T’Challa，穿着印有大学名字的T恤，鬈发乱蓬蓬的，眼珠黑得发亮——就和此时此刻Erik眼前的景象该死的一模一样，让人想拥有，想舔舐，想把他身上青涩的傲慢全都操掉。

 

“好吧，我浑身都给淋透了，”T’Challa站在那儿撩起T恤下摆擦了把脸，略显尴尬地咕哝着，“这该死的暴雨。”

 

Erik这才发现，T’Challa身上穿的那件略显宽大的Supreme短袖是自己的，胸前甚至如此清晰地印着KILLMONGER标志性的交叉salute手势剪影。要知道，他以前从没发现穿着男朋友衬衫这种女性杂志排行榜上的蠢事有什么性感可言，但就在这一瞬间Erik简直被这堪称纯情的引诱搞得前所未有的欲火焚身难以忍受。

 

“他们应该。他们应该把你也印在上面。”Erik用力吞咽了一下，感觉自己根本就是在满脑子肮脏想法的作用下胡言乱语。“印在十美金钞票上，让汉密尔顿滚开。”

 

“用不着这么夸张，Erik，”T’Challa被这话逗得笑出了声，并且惊人地完全没有掩饰他原本的口音，这让Erik那个关于睡了学院男孩T’Challa的幻想更加真实到可怕。“你昨晚已经够受欢迎了。”T’Challa冲他眨了眨眼睛。

 

这可真是相当，相当的高招，Erik一边盯着T’Challa爬上床垫的动作一边分神想着，鉴于他亲爱的堂哥主动提起昨晚那破事儿。不过无论Shuri怎么逼问Erik都十分镇定地表示自己还没傻逼到只为了这种八卦新闻就妒火缠身的地步，也就是说，现在他大概已经错过了假装勃然大怒然后把T’Challa按在墙上来一整晚angry sex的最佳机会。Erik把笔记本扔到一边，露出豹子似的假笑，“你看见了？”

 

“不，我在忙。今天Natalia告诉我的。”T’Challa因为Erik的问题停在了那里，好像他真的在认真思考这毫无意义的蠢问题那样看着Erik，好像他完全、完全没有意识到自己正以一个如此下流的方式跨坐在Erik的老二上，穿着属于Erik的旧T恤。T’Challa就在那火星四溅的贪婪注视下慢慢地舔湿嘴唇，“她说你可爱极了。”

 

他明明就应该问，谁他妈的又是Natalia？但是响彻Erik脑海的回答就只有“不，你他妈才可爱极了，美人。”Erik把T’Challa拉到怀里，手掌探进T恤下摆用力摩挲他温暖光滑的脊背，他简直怀疑自己是不是把这话说出口了，鉴于此刻浑身的血液和理智都疯狂地集中到了胯下。T’Challa在Erik的掌心滑进短裤的时候微微地瑟缩了一下，像个真正毫无经验的学院男孩儿那样轻轻咬住下唇。

 

现在Erik可以百分之百他妈的肯定今晚T’Challa和此前他们任何一次做爱时都不同。就好像一枚被撬开了蚌壳的珍珠，浑身上下被湿润又纯真的柔软汁液包裹，Erik无法忍受地揪过T’Challa胸口的布料凑上去用力嗅着那湿漉漉的，海滩，暴雨和沐浴过后的气味，两个人像喝醉了似的蹭着鼻尖，粗重地交换呼吸。

 

“轻点。”很快T’Challa就被Erik手上不断揉捏着他两团臀肉的力道弄得受不了了，仰起头露出修长的脖颈，喉结抽噎似的上下滑动，皱紧眉头。“那很疼。”

 

这真是见他妈的鬼了，如果不是Erik曾亲眼目睹录音室里那次T’Challa被压在调音台上肏过还爽得直翻白眼，他还不知道被揉了几下屁股就能让他亲爱的堂哥喊疼。T’Challa一边抱怨着，一边就像完全不是故意的那样在Erik手里摇晃起腰肢来回碾动，完全无视Erik已经硬得快爆炸的阴茎正从裤腰里戳出来紧贴小腹，任由前端沾湿两个人的短裤。

 

而被今晚活像个纯情男孩似的T’Challa骑在身上的Erik压根管不了这些漏洞百出的细节，他的脑子早就被两个人紧密贴合在一起的火热制造出的惊人快感一枪打爆了。“我才不会轻点对你的，”Erik吮着T’Challa的下唇，咬住，拉扯又松开，犬齿上的金牙在闪光，“你今晚都得给我受着这个，王子殿下。”

 

“Yah.”T’Challa弓起身子，好让Erik把他从这些已经没什么用的布料里剥出来，膝盖深深陷进床垫，已经被Erik摸得浑身发软，“好的。快来。”

 

Erik从喉咙里挤出一声贪婪的咆哮，他敢发誓自己从来没听过T’Challa发出这样脆弱而饥渴的声音。Erik的指甲刮过T’Challa包裹在结实肌肉下那琴键般的骨架，在尾椎那儿揉蹭了一会儿才往下探。然而当他被T’Challa臀缝里那片又凉又滑的液体彻底沾湿了手指的时候他简直能感觉到自己的脊椎都要随之融化了。

 

“操！你他妈的——你他妈居然已经操过你自己了是吗，嗯？”Erik猛地向上顶了顶胯，“真不敢相信你一整晚都在期待这个，你他妈的刚从发布会上回来，而这他妈就是你想要的？T’Challa，操！”那个松软翕张的小洞如此轻易地吞下了Erik的一根指节，指尖触碰到的火热使他整个人都感官过载了。“如此饥渴，boy，这就是你从上流社会学来的玩意儿是吗？真是个肮脏的男孩，”Erik叹息地塞进两根指头，浅浅地刺入，玩弄着洞口满溢出来的润滑剂，“你想从几根开始，嗯？”

 

T’Challa长长地呼吸，掌根摩挲Erik胸口大片狰狞的刺青，指甲磕磕绊绊地刮过Erik的乳头。“不要，”他的声音已经完全破碎了，几乎连不成句，在Erik猎食性的注视下瞳孔跳动着。“想要你，快来Erik，”T’Challa用力闭上眼睛又睁开，像是在努力把通常那些会脱口而出的火辣挑衅全都咽回去，“好热。感觉好奇怪。”他一说完就把脸转向一边。

 

哦操。Erik瞪大了眼睛，简直不敢相信自己看到的：T’Challa竟然真他妈的像个初经人事的小处女那样脸红了。在他俩已经毫无廉耻地搞过那么多次之后，Erik还以为早就看遍了他亲爱的堂哥在床上被彻底操透了时会是何种美妙的表情，而T’Challa还是能如此轻易地让小Erik仅仅因为他一点害羞的反应就浑身被点燃着如同一头躁动不已的年轻野兽。要是Erik真的有耳朵和尾巴的话，恐怕早就性奋地冲着他年长的求偶对象摇晃个够了。

 

操，但这也太恶心了，Erik握住T’Challa的下巴把他拉过来疯狂地吻着。

 

但是没过多久T’Challa就一把推开Erik的脸，擦着他舔上去的口水愠怒地瞪眼：“所以你到底还干不干了？”他又重新恢复了他那种傲慢的伦敦富人区腔调，羞涩的学院男孩儿在床上所留下的证据只化为此刻他颧骨上带着一抹暧昧的红晕，就像某人在新摘的苹果上留下的掐痕。Erik为这熟悉的感觉而胸口阵阵发紧，我他妈完了，老天，我他妈这辈子都不可能从这儿逃出去了。

 

T’Challa撑起腰杆扶着Erik硬得滴水的老二往里吞咽时还保持着同他的眼神对视，尽管，尽管他已经被那根粗壮的玩意儿撑到了极限而他那双大眼睛都要颤抖着失焦了。Erik用尽全力紧握着T’Challa滑不丢手的髋骨，喘息着看进他浓黑的眼底，在他快要被新鲜的痛感压榨到极限时慷慨又狡猾地揉两把T’Challa也硬到不行的阴茎，指甲不时轻掐进顶端敏感的细缝。“对，就是这样，宝贝，你他妈的得给我受着这个，操，看看你，简直他妈的一团糟...”Erik胡言乱语着，紧紧盯住骑在他巨大的老二上快要丧失呼吸的男人，焠火一般的快感从尾椎一路向上，席卷着燃烧。

 

T’Challa沾满肠液和润滑剂的臀肉在Erik根部以一种几乎能绞死他的节奏缓慢地前后碾动着，双眼紧闭，时而飞快地舔过嘴唇，在Erik的手掌滑上胸口时用力绷紧成一束曲线完美的弓。这姿势让Erik肏得前所未有的深，深到他甚至忍不住把手掌按上T’Challa小腹想要去感觉自己是不是已经彻底把他肏开也许已经他妈的操到了胃部。“Yah, right. Your big black cock...I’m just feeling it.’”T’Challa重新睁开眼睛，迎着Erik近乎狂热的目光骑在他的老二上操着自己，只靠欲望的本能呻吟着摆动，腿根湿得一塌糊涂，阴茎前端被操出的体液星星点点溅上Erik胸膛上的纹身。这事儿实在太他妈的超过他可承受的极限了，这正在发生的疯狂而完美的一切，如同Erik是这个世界上唯一一个窥探过T’Challa外表下一切秘密的人，如同那闪光灯下优雅温和的王子的外壳早已被他操到全都破碎，那些肮脏的属于野兽的高潮还在不断堆积如同浪潮冲刷侵蚀吞没着岛屿，Erik想要在黎明到来之前咆哮着去撕碎这个世界，如果他不能在此刻把T’Challa嵌进肌肉和肋骨和撕咬和亲吻。

 

他会制造出一场毫无人道的屠杀。在T’Challa不得不用力咬住嘴唇才能吞咽下颤抖的呻吟时他们也没有断开目光的胶着，Erik几乎是在把住T’Challa的两瓣屁股往自己已经游走在射精边缘的阴茎上按着，一次又一次撞上那个会让T’Challa咬牙切齿嘶吼的点，两人粗重绵长的喘息融在一起，几乎擦出火星，而T’Challa如此熟知这个。“来，”他哽咽着，睫毛被汗沾湿，他用力挤压着往下坐，气喘吁吁地在Erik嘴里喃喃自语，“想要，想要感受到你。”Erik深深咬住T’Challa的锁骨，让T’Challa在高潮来临时把脸埋进自己颈侧，让这前所未有的亲密感将他们同时推上顶峰。

 

 

*

不久之后他们从困倦中醒来，T’Challa还保持着整个人趴在Erik身上的姿势，浑身酸痛而僵硬。空气中弥漫着精液、汗和做过爱的味道，显然Erik对此挺满意的。

 

T’Challa发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，翻身让Erik稍微软下去的老二从屁股里滑出来。满溢的湿黏液体全部糊在臀缝和腿根了，但此刻没有一个人想要从这乱七八糟的性爱现场爬起来去洗澡。Erik咂着嘴把T’Challa更紧地拉进怀里，伸长手臂去够放在床头的手机和烟盒。

 

“呃嗯嗯嗯嗯…...”T’Challa翻了个身，像只真正的豹子那样撩开一只眼睛。他用余光瞄到了Erik刚解锁的手机屏幕停留着的新闻页面。

 

“别看这个了。都是假的。”T’Challa把手滑到Erik下腹的皮肤上轻轻摩挲着，声音里带着被操透了的低哑，“而且我也没只跟超模约会。”

 

行吧，你说了算，美人。Erik Stevens只是咧了咧嘴，回以无所谓的轻哼，像是他一点也不在意这句话里的隐藏含义。T’Challa闻起来就像是他的。于是Erik从烟盒里摸出一根烟给自己点着，任由T’Challa把手机从眼前抽走然后极其随意地丢在地上，并打定主意不管他堂哥有多烦人也绝不错过这完美一炮的事后烟环节。

 

然而这次Erik失算了。T’Challa在他回魂似的吐出第一口烟的时候皱了皱鼻子，抬手从他那儿流利地把烟偷走了。等Erik意识到发生了什么的时候，他亲爱的堂哥正枕在他满是干掉的精液的胸口咬住滤嘴小口小口地吸着。

 

“操！你不是说不能在床上抽烟吗？！”Erik撑起上身惊讶地瞪大眼睛，简直不敢相信自己看到了什么。

 

“我是说过。”但T’Challa只是平静地把烟雾直接吹在Erik脸上，直到他被呛得睁不开眼睛：“你就给我受着吧，美人。”

 

“FUCK YOU, T.”

 

-end-

 

 

 


End file.
